StepSisters
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's parents are married, and they're forced to live together, but soon a romance blooms between them. FINISHED
1. Disclaimer

**Step-Sisters**

**Disclaimer**

I added this to the story to let everyone know that this story has a bit of a different twist to it. Haruka's 'dad' and Michiru's mom get married, and Haruka and Michiru are forced to share a room. At first, they hate one another, then after a while, they fall in love.

So if this situation bothers you in any way, shape, or form, then I advise you look for something else to read. If you're interesting, then the first chapter will be out soon. I'm working on it now. I just wanted to check to see what kind of a response I'd get.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: It's been a REALLY long time since I've written anything. I'm going to try to go back and finish some of my older stories, like my 3 or 4 more recent ones. I can't guarantee anything though. I do hope that everybody who reads this does leave a review. I love reading reviews :) Thanks ahead of time. Happy reading.

**Step-Sisters**

**Chapter 1**

Haruka ignored her 'father' as she yelled at her to help with Aiko and Michiru's things as they moved in.

"Dammit Ruka, come and help." Kaida, Haruka's butch 'father' yelled again through the door.

"I don't want them moving in here dad. Especially Michiru, I can't stand her at school, so it'll be hell with her in my room." Haruka grumbled as she moved the last of her things from what will become Michiru's half of the bedroom.

"I don't care how much you two hate one another, get out here and help us, or I'll take your car away from you." with that last sentence, Haruka made a bee-line from her bedroom and down the steps. Her car was the only thing that she could not live without.

On her body, she wore just a pair of black jogging pants, with a matching black sports' bra, with plain white sneakers. Her sandy blond hair was short, and carelessly brushed out of her face.

"Kaiou…" Haruka's teal eyes met Michiru's blue ones as she passed her.

"Tenou…" Michiru narrowed her eyes as she followed her mother into the house. "This place is so small mom." she ignored Kaida's hurt look.

"It's quite cozy Michiru, You'll adapt. Now, if I remember correctly, you'll be sharing Haruka's room with her." Aiko spoke as she leaned against her wife.

Michiru rolled her eyes and went upstairs to find Haruka's room. She let out a laugh when she found the messy room. On Haruka's side there were clothes, boxes and trash thrown over the floor, her bed and her desk.

"Mom!" she went back out to the hall.

"What is it honey?" Aiko walked down the hall, carrying one of her own suitcases.

"Look at this pig-pen. I'm not living in here, she's a slob!"

"There's a sofa that you're more then welcome to sleep on. It's downstairs…away from my room." Haruka glared her as she carried a box into the room. As she leaned over, the box slipped from her hands, landing with a loud thud. "My god, what have you got in here? All your make-up?" she smirked. "You need it all to hide that face of yours." she walked back into the hall.

"They're books you bitch. As I can see, you don't have any. Is that because you cannot read?"

"Haruka, Michiru, knock it off now!" Kaida yelled.

"Sorry dad."

"Sorry Kaida." Michiru went into the room to begin unpacking as Kaida and Haruka went downstairs to move in the furniture

They wrestled with Michiru's dresser. "Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"We just do…" Haruka's face was blank.

"Talk to me Haruka, she's your sister--"

"Step-sister." Haruka quickly corrected her.

"Step-sister, sorry. But you two are living together now, you'll have to learn to get along."

"Listen." Haruka set down her side. "Just because you love Aiko, just because her and her daughter are living with us, doesn't mean I have to like either of them. Get it?"

Kaia sighed then lifted up the front of her gray shirt to wipe some sweat from her forehead. "I guess. But we'll get sick and tired of listening to you two argue all the time." Aiko and I are going to start looking for a new house after our honeymoon." she smiled. "We'll make sure it has 3 bedrooms, and that your rooms are on opposite ends of the house, for everyone's sake." She lifted up her side of the dresser and hauled it inside.

* * *

Sadly, I've got a horrible habit of typing really short chapters. shrugs Really short chapters means more chapters, more often :) so it all balances out. With work and spending time with my gf and the gym and such, I'll try to work on this in between all that, so it might be a day or two before chapter 2. Thanks for the patience. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Step-Sisters**

**Chapter 2**

Haruka simply laid across her bed that evening, watching her new roommate unpack. So many thoughts ran through her mind. 'Why are we always fighting? I don't really hate her…do I?' Her eyes wandered over Michiru's body as she bent to get more of her clothes from a box. 'No…what the hell am I doing…her and I are practically related now. I'm not allowed to have feelings for her.' Haruka sat up where she was, "Hey Michi."

Michiru turned and gave her an odd look, 'Michi' was something only her mother, or lovers ever called her. Yet, somewhere deep down, Michiru told herself that it was ok for Haruka to call her that. "Yes Ruka?" she moved over and sat next to her on the bed.

Haruka shivered slightly at the name before continuing. "Why do we fight? I know it has something to do with our freshman year. But I'm sure it's nothing important enough to last the rest of our lives."

"I got mad at you, because you outed me to everyone at school." she suddenly looked down, "you're right, it isn't important. I'm comfortable with being gay now." Michiru smiled. "I'm sorry I got mad at you all that time ago."

"Me too. Now…" She lied back down. "…could you get off my bed, I would like to get some sleep tonight."

"You never change Haruka Tenou…Honestly!" Michiru stood up, pouting as she went back to her side of the room. 'Her body's changed a lot though.' She smiled as she thought to herself, putting a few final pairs of pants into her dresser.

'She's so cute when she's pouting.' Haruka smiled as she rolled back over in bed, she pulled her blanket over her head, to block out the light, then fell asleep.

Michiru kept her eyes on Haruka's sleeping form as she unbuttoned her blouse. She wasn't suppose to like this girl, yet she has for quite a while, even before their parents started dating. It wasn't fair that they'd gotten married before she expressed her love. Michiru wasn't bothered by the fact that Haruka was now her step-sister. It would only make any signs of a relationship harder to accomplish. She wasn't going to let their parents stand in the way, she had to find out how Haruka felt about her.

"Good night Ruka." Michiru smiled before she slipped on a plain white night-gown and crawled onto her bed.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2, I'm off to work on an older story. I might have chapter 3 up tomorrow:) Please review 


	4. Chapter 3

Note: I like this Open Office program :) OK... this goes right along with my flow of writing... a short chapter :P

Step-Sisters

Chapter 3

The chirp of Haruka's alarm filled the room. It was barely 5 in the morning, a time when Michiru would rather spend sleeping. "What the hell...?" She squinted her eyes to look at the clock, then she sat up to look out the window. "It's still dark... Haruka you bitch!" she threw her pillow across the room at her step-sister.

"Hm?" She sat up, looking at the pillow that landed on her face. It took her ears a few seconds to catch up, to hear the alarm. "Oh... guess I forgot to tell you." She stood and turned it off. "I go jogging at 6... It helps me wake up in the morning." she didn't turn away as she pulled off her t-shirt and boxers. "Would you like to come with me?"

"That's what a cold shower is for. Plus... I don't run." She simply stated before pulling her own blankets up and over her head.

Haruka grinned at the form under the blankets before slowly crawling onto it. "Or... I could stay here this morning... You're comfy." she rested her head against Michiru's breast and closed her eyes, pretending as though she were sleeping.

'Oh my god, she's laying on me..." Michiru popped her head out from under the blankets to watch her. "So beautiful." she whispered having assumed the blond had fallen asleep.

Haruka smirked and shifted slightly."So are you." Her hand moved up to rest beside her head on Michiru's breast. "Sleep well Michi." she finally did fall asleep.

'Maybe she does like me. I mean... she's on top of me, practically groping me." she blushed at her own thoughts. 'Maybe...' She leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "G'night Ruka."

* * *

Please leave a review :) 


	5. Chapter 4

Step-Sisters Chapter 4

'I know it's wrong.' Haruka sighed as she turned away from Michiru to get dressed. She smelled so good, some kind of vanilla perhaps. Her body, not only was it beautiful, but it was soft and comfortable. She sighed once more before going out of her room to find Kaida.

After exploring the house, she finally found her, in her office, looking at house listings with Aiko. "Hey dad." They both looked up at her. "Can I talk to you?" She glanced at Aiko before giving her father a look that said it had to be alone.

"Sure." Kaida patted Aiko's behind to shoo her off. "What is it dear?"

Haruka watched Aiko close the door, then she sat on the edge of the desk. "What do you do when you think you're in love?"

"Oh boy." Kaida smiled and turned off the computer monitor to focus on her daughter. "Do you know how she feels? Has she given you any clues of being interested?"

She shook her head then looked at the floor. "She used to hate me. I've known her for several years. And now that I come to really think about it, I think I've had an interest in her for a while."

Kaida couldn't help but to smile again. "Maybe if you try to flirt with her, to see how she reacts."

"I have flirted. All she did was giggle and let me. But I don't know if she's interested. Should I like...try to kiss her?" Haruka blushed at the thought of kissing her own step-sister.

Kaida let out a laugh. "If you're brave enough, be my guest. Otherwise, this may sound girly, but write her a letter. If she's not interested, at least you won't have to deal with face-to-face rejection."

"That's a good idea dad, thank you." Haruka hugged her before going up to her room.

The entire time, the words were running through her mind. 'Do I come right out and say I love her...Maybe if I just beat around the bush she'll catch on.' She grabbed her notebook and a pencil before heading outside to sit on the porch swing and write the letter. 


	6. Chapter 5

Note: I know I've got a horrid habit of super short chapters. I do apologize about that. I try not to put too much into one chapter, and I feel that short chapters keep people coming back again and again and again just to see what happens next. And I think that long drawn out chapters turn people away. So..to keep with tradition, please enjoy the chapter.

Step-Sisters

Chapter 5

"Dearest Michiru,

"I've never beengood at expressing my feelings. Even with written words. My dad recommended that I write a letter. Don't worry, I didn't tell her I was writing it to you. She'd kill me.

"I know we'd always hated each other when we first met, I think that we fought because we were so alike. I know now that I fought with you to hide my true feelings.

"I'll understand if you never talk to me again. But, on the other hand, I'm praying you'll love me too. Because that's the purpose of this letter Michi, I think I'm in love with you."

After she was satisfied with the letter, she signed it and folded it up, then slid it into a plain white envelope. Her hand was shaking as she wrote _Michiru_ on the envelope's face.

Quietly she stood and headed inside. 'Good, she's in the kitchen helping Aiko with lunch.' She paused long enough to allow her eyes to travel over Michiru's behind. 'She's so hot. No. Not now, you can admire later Haruka.' She hurried up the steps.

Before she set the letter down, she pulled a dark blue duffel bag from under her bed. 'No going back now Ruka." She sat the letter on Michiru's bed, right at the bottom of her pillow, then hurried downstairs. "I'm going to the gym, I'll be back later."

Michiru looked up at her, with what appeared to be hurt on her face. "You're not staying for lunch?"

"Not today Michiru." she smiled at her and wend out the door to her car.

* * *

I tried to add in some strikethroughs and cross outs in the letter part, to add to the effect, but wouldn't upload the file with the strike throughs in it, and it won't let me edit it to add the html code for it sigh sorry guys. 


	7. Chapter 6

Step-Sisters

Chapter 6

'I wish she would have stayed.' Michiru sighed as she climbed the steps to her and Haruka's room. She giggled at the thought of a hot, sweaty Haruka coming home. 'I shouldn't think like that... What's that?'

Slowly she approached the letter that lay on her bed. She blushed when she noticed Haruka's handwriting and pushed the door shut. Nervous hands picked up the letter, she sat in it's place as she opened it up.

'Oh my god..." Michiru's hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. Her shocked face soon turned to show a happy smile. "Oh my god!"

Michiru grabbed a piece of paper, then one of the pens off Haruka's desk. She smiled as she wrote a short letter:

"Haruka,

"Meet me at the park, near the pavilion. I think we need to talk."

She folded the paper and let it rest against Haruka's pillow. After sliding on her shoes, she walked downstairs. "I'm going for a walk mom, I'll be back later."

* * *

It was about an hour later when Haruka slowly stepped into the pavilion. Her hands were shoved into her pockets. The wind gently blew through her sandy blond hair. Never in her live had she been so nervous. "Hey."

Michiru had been sitting on a picnic table at the far end, facing the lake. She had been watching everyone's reflection in it, including her own. "I was hoping you'd come." she didn't look up at Haruka. "Come closer." she smiled when Haruka's reflection appeared on the water.

"I assume you got my letter then?"

"Shh..." Michiru picked up a rock. "Watch." she threw the rock into the water, causing their images to become distorted. "You see that. That's just like us." she pointed down to the images in the water. "Something comes along and causes a change. But soon, what was changed, returns to normal." she pointed to their reflections. "We had a slight change in our lives, but now, every thing's back to normal." she moved to Haruka, sliding her arms around her neck. "I love you too Ruka." she pressed her lips to those of the taller blond woman.

* * *

sighs I really did try to make it long...Honest. I just can't write long chapters. :( Sorry


	8. Chapter 7

I never realized this story would be as popular as it seems to be. After seeing how many reviews it had, I decided that it was time to add some more to it. I hope you enjoy.

Step-Sisters

Chapter 7

"We can't tell our parents, not yet…" a gently finger was placed over Michiru's lips.

"Not ever Michi. They'd kill us." she leaned down and whispered huskily against her ear. "We're legally sisters now, remember. That means nobody we know can ever see us like this. It'll be so hard Michi." The blond slid her arms around the smaller woman's body as it let out a sob.

"This isn't how I'd picked my first love. It's not fair that they got married, we knew each other long before they met. And… I think we've loved each other longer too." She stroked Haruka's cheek as she pressed herself against her new love, kissing her deeply. "Let's head home, before out parents start to worry about us. You can drop me off a block away so I can walk back and they won't be suspicious."

Haruka grinned slyly at the aqua-haired woman in her arms. "I like the way you think my love. Lets go then." They laced fingers and walked toward Haruka's baby blue BMW. "No, no, no. Allow me." The blond grabbed Michiru's hand before she could open up the door. "Madam…" She opened the door for her and smiled politely…

* * *

"I'll see you at home Michi." she pulled onto the side of the road and glanced at her passenger. "Mm." she was caught off guard as Michiru cupped both her cheeks, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

"I'll see you there. Remember, this is between you and I." She climbed from the car and walked slowly down the road. She smiled when Haruka beeped her horn when she drove past. 'She's so amazing. I can't believe we ever fought.'

"Haruka, hold it right there." Kaida and Aiko looked up from the sofa when the blond walked into the house. In Kaida's right hand was the letter that had been written to Michiru. "You need to sit down… Now Haruka." Kaida pointed to the two chairs that had been placed on the opposite side of the coffee table.

Haruka froze, she hadn't realized what was in her father's hands until she stepped closer. The color disappeared from her cheeks when she noticed her own hand-writing on the envelope.

"Where's Michiru?" Aiko remained calm, Kaida's face was already red with anger and disgust.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to us Haruka! Where is she?" Kaida started to stand to backhand her daughter, but Aiko pulled her back to the sofa.

"She should be coming in any minute now." Haruka lowered her eyes to the floor, a few tears fell from them. Their love had never had a chance to manifest before they got caught.

"This is absolutely disgusting Haruka! Loving your own sister. Does she love you too? Or are you the only freak?" Kaida stood and began pacing.

"Honey calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. Calling Haruka names like this isn't going to help."

"Mom, Kaida, I'm ho…me." Michiru froze, seeing a crying Haruka, an angered Kaida and a distraught Aiko in the living room. "Is something wrong guys?" she kept her eyes on her love, concerned.

"Maybe you'd like to join us Michiru." Kaida showed her the envelope then pointed to the chair next to Haruka.

* * *

I hope you all like the update, the chapter's a little longer, I didn't want it to stray too much from the rest of the story, and I had to have a little bit of a cliffhanger in here. Don't kill me :) 


	9. Chapter 8

Step-Sisters

Chapter 8

"Haruka came to me earlier today, asking what to do when she thought she was in love." Kaida moved closer to her daughter and leaned down, starring into her eyes. "This is completely unacceptable! Both of you know better!" Kaida's left hand quickly came across Haruka's cheek. The sound of the slap made both Aiko and Michiru sick to their stomachs.

"Dad stop it!" Tears flooded the blonde's eyes as her hand lifted to cover her stinging cheek.

"Have you two fucked?"

Aiko stood up, her voice more helpless then anything, "Honey! Calm down!"

"No… We didn't." Michiru never looked up from the floor. "We didn't get a chance to before you two snooped in our room. I was going to try and seduce Haruka tonight, after you two went to bed. But it appears as though you've ruined our lives." Kaida was a little dumbfounded as to what the girl was admitting. "I loved Haruka LONG before you and my mother ever met Kaida. Neither of us ever had the courage to admit our feelings until now. We'd never gotten a chance to talk until we started sharing a room. We're not the pigs in this situation. You two are. For denying us."

Michiru stood and calmly walked up to their room. She didn't want their parents to see her cry. Crying was something a baby did to get a cookie. This was much more serious then a cookie.

Aiko grabbed her wife's arm before she could follow her up the steps. "Maybe we should rethink this. Michiru did have a point with what she said."

"Haruka, go into the kitchen while Aiko and I talk about this." Kaida sat back on the sofa as the blond walked into the kitchen.

What Kaida forgot was the second set of stairs in the laundry room. Haruka waited until she heard her parents talking before making her way upstairs.

"Mom I'm not in the mood-" Michiru looked up from reading her book as Haruka walked in. "What are you doing? Kaida will kill you."

Haruka shut the door behind her and quietly crawled onto her love. She removed the book from her hands before kissing her passionately. The only sound was a soft, joyous "mm" from Michiru.

"We're leaving tonight." Haruka placed her finger over Michiru's mouth before she could speak. "Pack what you can, and what you need. I'll need you to pack my clothes too, since you're in the room. I'll offer to sleep on the sofa. When our parents are in bed, I'll come and get you." She kissed her again, then left, to return to the kitchen, without another word.

* * *

Yea yea, it's a little short, oh well, it's an update. :P 


	10. Chapter 9

Step-sisters

Chapter 9

"Dad, I said I'll sleep down here." Haruka got an extra blanket from the closet.

"Kaida, she's your daughter. You can trust her, when she says she'll sleep down here, she'll sleep down here. Right Haruka?" Aiko looked at the blond.

"Yes. I'll stay down here. I promise." Haruka stretched out on the sofa. It wasn't long before she was uncomfortable.

"Com on honey, Lets let Haruka rest. It's been a long day for us all." Aiko gently took Kaida's hand and led her upstairs.

Haruka had never been as nervous as she had been when she watched her parents walk up the steps. She was starting to have second thoughts about leaving. What if she was wrong about her feelings for Michiru? What if Michiru refused to go with her? What if they were caught?

Three o'clock chimed from the clock in the hall. Haruka looked up. She'd never fallen asleep, there was too much on her mind for her to even try. The blond slowly climbed the steps and walked down the hall. She winced and froze when she stepped on a squeaky board. 'Shit!' She cursed herself for it. Yet she continued on when she heard no noise. Good, nobody woke up.

"Michi, are you awake?" she slowly pushed open their bedroom door. "Mmm. I'll take that as a yes." she chuckled after she was kissed.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, what if they tell us tomorrow that we can be together, that Kaida only over-reacted to the situation."

Haruka placed her finger over her love's lips. "Shh. My father hit me, remember? I can't stay here. They won't let us together. We both know that Michi. Dad gave me my trust fund when I turned 16, I've got plenty of money for us to survive off of. At least until I'm able to get a job. You have to trust me." The blond reached down to grab the suitcases.

"I trust you Ruka." Michiru slid her hand tightly into Haruka's as they snuck down the steps…

* * *

"Honey, I'm going to work." Haruka leant down and kissed her fiancée.

It had been nearly 4 years since Haruka and Michiru ran from their home. Over that time span, they were able to make up with their parents. They saw each other occasionally, mostly on the holidays.

"Promise you'll be home for dinner sweetheart. Mom and dad are coming. Plus I'm making your favorite. "Michiru stood and fixed her love's tie.

"As long as you're for dessert I'll be here."

Michiru smiled and winked at the blond. "I love you Haruka."

"I love you too Michiru."

-The End

* * *

I do have to say, it has been quite a pleasure keeping this story. I have very much enjoyed it. And I hope you all have as well.

-Jen


End file.
